je t'ai attendu mais tu n'est pas revenu
by MiiMii96
Summary: Elle l'avais attendu pendant longtemps ... il est revenu peu être au mauvaise moment ... elle pensait le connaitre, elle pensait l'aimer ,mais surtout elle pensait qu'il était son homme...
1. prologue

**helo ! tout le monde voila ma première fiction ... je m'excuses d'avance pour les nombreuse fautes d'orthographe. malgré mes effort pour les corrigées j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal ...**

**voici le prologue de mon histoire j'espère que cela vous plaira**

**prologue:**

Quand je me lève le matin je regarde le plafond , il est toujours de la même couleurs toujours aussi sombre il me donne envie de pleurer. Ce blanc casser,une couleurs pressente depuis tend d'année .A coté de moi, le lit est vide , comme d'habitude ... Normal personne n'a dormit ici ... Je pense à elle ,en se moment la tout les matins... Je pense qu'elle pourrais être cette personne avec je construirais quelle que choses de solide. Quelle que chose d'intense... C'est aussi en regardant de plafond que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais ... Elle est tous que je rêve tous se que je veux. Elle nourri mes fantasmes mes désirs les plus profonds.  
Quand je la vois je me voie avec elle dans peux être dix avec une famille deux ou trois enfant comme elle le voudra ... Et un chien ,.. Enfin un deuxième chien vu que j'ai déjà monty  
Je veux pour lui un camarade pour qu'il s'amuse car je n'aurai plus autant de temps que j'ai aujourd'hui pour jouais avec lui ... Je l'aime se chien ... Je lui donne l'affection nécessaire ,et lui me rend cette affection. J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre je suis plus un homme sans lui. D'ailleurs je suis plus un homme sans eux ,sans kensi ,sans monty ... Je les aime ...oh oui que je les aime

**prologue plus tôt court je sais mais j'espère que sa vous aura plus comme même **


	2. chapitre 1

je vous met directement le chapitre en espérant que sa vous plaise... bonne lecteur !

Chapitre :1 je pensais que je te connaissais je pensais que je t'aimais mais surtout je pensais que tu était mon homme ...

7h00 deeks se lève du lit il est déjà assez en retard. Une journée assez banale pour dire .une enquête plus au moins facile avec des rebondissements comme tous les autres enquête . Un cartel de drogue avait avais organisait une opération de grande envergure. Passage de plus de cents tons de drogue et des millier d'arme au état unie en Californie plus précisément .le LAPD avais refiler l'enquête au NCIS car un marines était impliqué, il refilais de info au cartel pour les aidaient à établir leurs trafique . Sauf que la nevy à commençais à voir de gros doute et a mené une enquête qui c'est solder par un meurtre ... Le caporal trevor martinez .un cv exemplaire, une mariée trois enfant, une belle maison en plient centre ville de LA . Il y'avais eu un meurtre et revoilà le NCIS repartie pour une affaire que l'ont pensait banal...

"tu pense que un jours j'aurais une maison comme sa hein !? "s'exclamas deeks  
lui et kensi venaient de s'arrêter devant la maison du marins pour interroger sa femme ." peux-êtres , mais faudra changer de job parce cette maison elle coûte plus d'un million de dollars .." dit kensi  
" ah ouais moi je l'évaluais a moins de 500 mille dollars moi ... "répondit deeks d'un air étonné  
ils descendirent de la voiture et marchèrent vert la maison. kensi s'apprêtais a frappai la porte mais avant cela elle lui répondit " toi t'es trop positif dans la vie "reprit kensi  
" et en quoi être ..."deeks put pas terminer sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit . Une jolie femme blond , en larme les regardais perplexe .kensi décida de se pressenter  
" NCIS madame, je suis l'agent blye et mon partenaire le détective marty deeks "  
la jeune femme perdu dans ces pensés n'avais pas l'aire très attentif . Aucun réaction au bout quelle que minute kensi dit " pourrions nous rentrez ... nous devons parler ?"  
"oui bien sûr " répondit la jeune femme le salon était spacieux et moderne .il avais un grand canapé et un grande table, tout au tour un mobilier moderne ornée se salon , au fond un baie vitre l'éclairais  
"Quelle belle maison .. " dit kensi . Elle était ébahi par cette belle pièce.  
" trevor avec beaucoup de goût pour se genre de choses , il aimais les belles choses "dit la jeune femme avec beaucoup de nostalgie ...  
" On pense toujours que se genre de choses arrive que aux autres , je mît attendait pas trevor m'avais dit qu'il n'y avais pas de dangers sur cette affaire " repris la jeune femme en sanglot "madame .."commença kensi  
" appelais moi Justine s'il vous plaie "  
" Justine" repris kensi " votre marie vous aurait-il parler de qu'elle qu'un qui lui voudrais du mal ?"  
" non non non justement cela est d'autant plus étonnant trevor n'avais pas d'ennemi , il aimais tout le monde et tout le monde l'aimais, il était le genre d'homme très gentil ,attentionné avec tout me monde ,très affectueux avec ces enfants et moi-même malgré sa poste de caporal il était assez réservais , il connaissais beaucoup de monde mais n'en fréquentais peu ..."  
kensi lui coupa la parle" excusais moi, mais quand vous dit peu vous voulez dire qu'il n'avais pas beaucoup d'ami ? "  
" non trevor ne voulais pas trop en avoir justement. il me disait souvent " vos mieux en avoir peu de bonne qualité que beaucoup de mauvaise qualité "... Il avais eu des gros problème avec d'anciens amies dans sa jeunesse mais c'est fini tout sa maintenant ..."  
deeks pris la parole " vous savez Justine les hommes arrivent à cacher beaucoup de choses a leurs femme ... On peux appelais sa du vise mais tout les hommes sont les mêmes on peux être marins, policier,agent. Médecin..."  
" mais ou voulais vous en venir" lui coupa Justine  
" mon Mari est une personne assez naïve il n'arrive pas à me cachais des choses , il me le dit souvent, d'ailleurs " à toi je peux rien de caché ", il était un sort de Marie idéal " finit-elle sa phrase . Deeks et kensi se regardèrent perplexe comment une femme pouvait-elle êtres aussi sur que son marie ne lui cache rien ... Kensi revins au sujet départ  
" qui sont c'est ami les plus proches ?"la jeune femme réfléchi un peu  
" je pense que la personne à la quelle trevor à le plus confiance est jack"  
" qui est ce jack Justine ? " dit deeks " je sais pas , il me parlais de lui souvent il ma dit que y'as sept ans il était fiancé a une fille qui s'appelais ... Heu ... Il ma dit Kensi je crois quelle s'appelais Kensi ..."

à suivre ...

Bon voilà alors sa vous plais?je pense que jack a beaucoup d'importence dans la vie de Kensi et Heu je suis pressé de savoir se qu'il va de passait en attendant j'espère que je ne vous est pas deçus


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre deux : je pensais que je te connaissais je pensais que je t'aime mais surtout je pensais que tu était mon homme

Pendant plusieurs minutes un silence régnais dans le salon, Personne ne parlaient. Kensi était sous le choque elle n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Jack depuis longtemps. Elle ne l'avais jamais oubliée .deeks connaissant le malaise de sa coéquipière décida de finir avec une dernier question  
" et vous ne l'avais jamais vu Jack!?  
"non c'était un collègue de la nevy trevor ma dit que avant il habitais LA mais qu'il avais eu des soucis de santé .."  
"ouais de gros soucis il en à eu ... "

Kensi coupa la parole .  
Elle était déconnectais ne pensais plus à la mission , elle se leva et parti dans la voiture .Justine ne compris pas la réaction de la jeune femme mais deeks ne voulais pas la qu'elle culpabilise d'avoir parlais de Jack. après tout elle n'était pas au courent, deplus sa vie était déjà pas facile en se moment .il lui fit signe de continuais son récit  
" il a eu de gros soucis de santé et il est parti a New York pendant 5 ans et il a réintégré la nevy y'as deux de cela .. Mais je ne les jamais vu .Trévor ne ma parlais souvent de lui j'avais l'impression de le connaitre ,vous voyez .. "  
" merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de répondre a nos questions et encore une fois mes condoléances pour votre Marie ..." finit-il  
deeks sorti de la maison à son tour il rejoins Kensi dans la voiture . Il était pas très content de sa réaction qu'il a trouvais inapproprié . Cette femme venais de perde son mari tout de même ! elle ne devait pas êtres mêlais à vie privés des agents qu'il viens l'interrogeais .Deplus cela aurais pu crée un malaise .. Il rentras dans la voiture . Pendant de long minute personne ne parle .Kensi était énervais et cela se voyais , les poing serraient sur le volent elle ne parlais pas, mais ne démarrais pas. En vérité elle attendais que deeks lui parle ,l'aide , elle était en pleines détresse... Jack allais refaire son apparition dans sa vie .. Elle n'arrivais pas à le concevoir ... Juste le faite de le revoir serais juste un supplice . Mais la question était a-t-elle encore des sentiments pour lui !? Oui, elle la aimais serte d'un amour plus que profond elle en était éperdument amoureuse ! Elle avais imaginé sa vie avec lui mais du jours au lendemain il la quittais ... Et elle la aimais pendant encore de nombreuse année !  
" pourquoi ?" deeks brisa le silence  
" pourquoi quoi ? " elle répondu d'un ton agressif  
" cette femme à son mari , cette femme va élever seul c'est enfant ! et toi on te dit le prénom jack et tu part en courant mais je te comprend pas la ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Elle est restée plusieurs minute sans rien dire elle savait pas si elle avais dit quelle que choses de mal, mais qu'es ce qui t'as pris Kensi tu parti comme sa . Elle le savais pas ..."  
il était énervé ... Kensi le fixa pendant un moment dans les yeux . Ces yeux bleue océan qui fond rêvais tant de femme et envier tant d'homme .elle commença doucement  
"il à refait sa vie .. Il n'est plus malade ... Il n'as pas cherché après moi ... C'est peux êtres un peu excessif pour toi mais j'ai l'impression que tu crois que je n'est pas de cœur ! Excuse moi d'avoir mal réagit mais c'est juste un peu le tourna de ma vie la ! Je dois faire quoi hien ? sautais de joie ! Il ma oubliais lui ! Moi je les attendu ... Je sais pas si je l'aime encore. Je pensais que je le connaissais je pensais que je l'aimais je pensais que c'était mon homme ... A force d'espérais je me suis détruit mais sa t'en a rien a foutre !" finit-elle en criant une larme tomba de sa joue . Kensi n'est pas une fille émotive loin de la , elle avais mal , mal que personne ne la comprenais , même pas deeks ... Deeks ...  
Elle se sentait trahi par Jack lui qui le faisait croire qu'il l'aimais ,pourquoi la t-il oubliais si facilement ... Deeks n'avais pas parlé il était en colère mais il commençais à culpabilisais de sa réaction. Avais t-il le droit de réagir comme ça , déplus il savais comment Kensi avait du mal à oublié et quelle avais perdu beaucoup d'homme dans sa vie. Mais sa plus grande crainte c'est que Kensi venais de lui avouer qu'elle savais pas si elle l'aimais encore. Comment aimais une femme qui aime un autre!?

personne n'avais parler dans la voiture un silence avais régner pendant de long minute. Arrivais à l'ops , Kensi alla voir directement hetty  
"Jack et revenu hetty ..."  
" ah oui ? D'où tenais vous cette information mademoiselle blye !? "  
"madame martinez nous la dit,enfin elle nous à dit que trevor le connaissait. Qu'il était même amie. Mais qu'elle ne la jamais vu ..."  
Deeks arriva par derrière et compléta les information donnais par son équipier  
" il a habitais a New York pendant cinq ans, puis a réintégrais les seals , Justine ma dit sa quand tu es parti " essayant d'être gentil , mais Kensi ne lui porta même pas un regard " messieurs deeks voulais vous me laissait seul, un instant avec l'agent blye s'il vous plaie" demanda hetty deeks se dirigea vert son bureau maintenant il se sentais vraiment mal. Kensi lui en voulais .hetty observa Kensi pendant deux long rompit le silence

" pourquoi cette réaction mademoiselle blye ?" demanda hetty Kensi ne répondit pas toute suite , elle laissa échappé un petit  
" je sais pas ..." une parole remplis de doute ..  
"Vous saviez qu'il allais revenir un jours"  
" je me disait au fond de moi, qu'il reviens si il est prêt mais la, il est revenu mais pas de la façon dont je voulais, il n'était peux êtres pas malade,peux êtres qu'il ne m'aimait pas, et il voulais juste me quitter ..." fini-t-elle en sanglot la petit femme se leva et lui caressa le dos pour essayais de la réconfortais " peux êtres avait-il une autre raison valable ... " dit hetty "je l'espère bien hetty... Oh oui je l'espère oh plus profond de moi .."

observais la scène de loin. Il voulais la prendre dans ces bras lui dire de ne pas pleurais, que malgré tout lui est la, et il sera toujours la... Mais il se ferais sûrement jetais...  
" mademoiselle blye rentrai chez vous reposez vous si il s'avère que Jack est impliqué je vous préviens vous ne ferais pas parti de l'enquête"  
Kensi ne chercha pas à négocier elle ne voulais pas le revoir de tout façon même si il n'est pas impliqué le NCIS voudra l'interroger. Elle se dirigea vert son bureau deeks la regardais il lança un furtive  
" sa va"  
elle répondu plus tôt sèchement par un "je vais bien"  
"je te raccompagne !?" lui dit-il plus comme un affirmation qu'un ne question. Elle ne se retourna pas est répondit de la même façon par un "non".  
Deeks déteste les conflits, il ne voulais pas restais comme ça avec Kensi il tenta une nouvelle approche ,plus diplomate  
" pardon pour tout à l'heure princesse..."  
"c'est rien " répond-t-elle au taque au taque  
" alors pourquoi tu es toujours énervé ?" elle se redressa elle le regarda dans les yeux. Fraîchement c'est yeux elle les trouve magnifique à chaque fois quelle croise son regarde elle à beaucoup de mal à sens détaché. Bleue Bebe... De plus il lui offrais son sourie ..., ohhh oui se magnifique sourire qui fait craqué tout les filles ..  
" parce que tu ma blessai deeks "  
" j'en suis désoler, vraiment désoler princesse ..." elle lui offris un faible sourire pour lui montrais quelle lui pardonnais  
"J'accepte tes excuses deeks ... Je t'appelle ... On se voie lundi" elle  
Pris son sac et sorti de l'enclôt

To be continued ...

Do you like this chapter? Tells me your impression please ...  
❤❤❤...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

La porte de la maison de Kensi s'ouvrir. Elle posa les clés sur la commode à l'entre. Elle avais reçu une lettre, il n'y avais pas marquer qui l'envoyer mais seulement en gros sur la lettre " A toi, Kensi blye". elle était très curieuse de savoir qu'il lui avais envoyé cette lettre. Elle l'ouvris et vis a sa grande surpris que cette lettre venais d'un dénommé ATM .elle lu la lettre et voilà se qu'il y'avais écris

" bonjours agent blye , je m'appelle Arthur tristian martinez. J'ai 17 ans .Je suis le fils de trevor martinez. Vous êtes venu voir maman aujourd'hui je vous est vu est écouté. J'ai des information à vous transmettre. Tout d'abords maman ne dois pas savoir tout se qu'il y'a de inscris sur cette lettre cela lui serais néfaste ...

Moi, je connais Jack, papa me la présentais car il voulais que je m'engage dans la navy , Jack ma beaucoup parlais de vous ... Comment je sais que c'est vous ... Bah il ma montrais des photos .. Il me disait tout le temps " mon amour, que je l'ai aimais,que je l'aime et je que je l'aimerais toujours..." il ma dit que tu était une agent du NCIS, il te surveille. Il veux ton bien car il t'aime Kensi ... Mais il ne peux pas revenir. Pour en revenir à mon père , Jack m'a appelé ce matin, il a dit de vous écris cette lettre pour te dire plusieurs. choses. Jose baliesta, un petit trafiquent d'arme, mes un grand tourneur de tête ..., mon père le connaissait, jose fait parti des personnes qui organise l'opération de grande envergure à la quelle NCIS enquête en se moment. Il connais le tueur de mon père .Jack en est sure ! Car tout le monde sait dans le cartel que jose fréquente les navy seals .la plus part des nany seals qui l'ont fréquenté sont devenu des traites .L'argent facile et la seul chose qu'il leurs promette et il les à dans sa poche. Il leur demande des informations sur la navy, pour pouvoir organisait c'est jours de passage .. Jose a fait de nombreuse avance à mon père, il les à toujours refusais ils veux restais propre. Mon père c'était comme même liée d'amitié a jose malgré tout . lui disait qui il avais réussi à convaincre chaque car mon père lui fessait crois que lui c'est le genre de ga qui fessait juste son job mais qu'il n'allais pas aller balancer les autres! En réalité mon père était une sorte d'espion il écoutais tous ce que jose lui disait et il le rapportais à la navy ! Pour la nouvelle opération du cartel mon père c'était vraiment investis il passait plusieurs heure avec lui, l'avais même ramenais à la maison pour qu'il est confiance en lui. Papa était vraiment près à tout pour dissoudre se trafique .. Mais un jours jose, est arrivé au bar, où lui et mon père se donnais RVD. ils se sont disputer. à parement jose avait été mît au courant que mon père n'est pas de sont coté ! Une grosse bagarre a éclaté et jose a dit mon père en partant" tu restera pas vivant toi ! Tu connais beaucoup trop de choses sur nous ! Tu mourra toi et ta famille !" mais jose, n'est pas un tueur à gage, lui c'est plus tôt le businessman du cartel. Donc il y'as de fort de chance que jose connaisse le tueur de mon père !

J'espère que cela vous aidera dans votre enquête et ne dite rien à maman elle n'est pas au courant de tous sa mon père la savait sensible, il ne voulais pas quelle s'inquiète !

Au revoie agent blye et merci !"

Kensi était un peu sous le choque jack la surveillais, il veillais sur elle ... Elle espère que un jours elle le reverra peux être... Elle pris son portable et appela Éric ..

"On a quoi Éric pour l'instant" s'exclama callen en rentrant dans l'enclôt .

Eric commença "alors , on à un marins mort, trevor martinez ,52 ans, 3 enfant,le plus grand 17 ans arthur tristian martinez qui doit s'engager dans la nevy dans moins d'un moi. Trevor n'avais pas d'ennemi Kensi et deeks on parlais à la femme de trevor. Mais le dénommé trevor avais un amie qui se nomme Jack "

" et qui est ce Jack ?" demanda Sam.

Deeks rentre dans l'enclos à son tour "c'est l'ex a Kensi ..."dit deeks .

Tout le monde le regarda d'un aire interrogateur Nell pris la parole " d'ou tu sais sa ... On sait tous que l'ex de Kensi s'appelais Jack mais y'as des centaine de Jack dans le monde et tu ..."

" non mai celui c'est vraiment Jack, la femme de trevor nous a dit que son mari lui a dit que Jack avais eu un petit ami qui se nommais Kensi il y a sept ans, qu'il était parti car il avais eu des problème pendant cinq ans à New York et qu'il était revenu a la nevy il y'as deux ans, d'ou il a connu trevor .."reprit deeks

"ah ouais donc Jack et impliquais dans l'affaire ou est Kensi , Deeks ?" demanda callen

"elle est rentrais chez elle, si Jack est impliqué elle est d'accord pour ne pas participais à cette affaire"dit deeks

" bizarre... Kensi n'est pas du genre à laissait une affaire ?" s'interrogea Sam

" ouais, même si elle est impliqué elle trouve toujours un moyen d'y participais" compléta Nell

" ouais mais la, le faite que Jack soit impliquais sa la vraiment touchais ..." répondit deeks à ce moment la le téléphone de Éric sonna

" allo !?" "Éric c'est Kensi ! J'ai reçu une lettre du fils de trevor martinez. Il pense savoir pourquoi son père a était tuer..."

Callen pris la parole " Jack est impliquais Kensi !?"

" Heu dans la lettre arthur dit sur c'est Jack qui lui a dit de m'écrit, donc je ne sais pas..."

"ramène nous la lettre,on va aller voir le fils de trevor moi et sam, Éric Nell fait des recherche sur Jack, tous qui peux nous intéresser ! Deeks toi tu reste ici et tu attend Kensi !"

To be continued ...

** Bon J'espère que se vous à plus, je sais pas quelle direction prendre pour cette histoire j'ai peur de faire trop compliquais mais dite moi vous voulais une long fiction ou un courte !? j'ai essayé de corriger mes fautes dans les chapitres précédant,mais bon je pense qu'il en reste encore énormément...**

**j'ai essayé espacer les dialogue j'espère que sa améliorera la lecteur **

**merci à ceux qui mon laissaient des rewiews ,leurs conseilles était très util**e


End file.
